disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gary the Gaget Dude/The Remaining 3.0 Figures - My Predictions!
Hello everyone! If you remember back at E3, there was a big arch with all of the Disney INFINITY figures on it, including the CONFIRMED 3.0 figures. So, I am going to be predicting what the missing figures will be! At the time of E3, there were empty slots for each franchise; 9 Star Wars, 4 Marvel, and 16 Disney. Since Rey and Finn were confirmed, I'm going to cut that 9 Star Wars down to 7. And same with Disney; Nick, Judy, and Spot were confirmed. So, that 16 Disney is now 13. So let's get down to my predictions! Star Wars Predictions #'Kylo Ren' '- '''Okay, so my first two predictions will be characters from the upcoming film ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens. My first prediction will be Kylo Ren, better known as that guy with the awesome Sith lightsaber with the crossguard-like-blades protecting his hand. With every Star Wars playset, there has been at least one villain; Darth Maul for TOTR, and Darth Vader (and Boba Fett; more on that later) for ROTE. So, Kylo Ren for TFA. Plus, he looks awesome. Why wouldn't he be a figure? #'Captain Phasma - '''Alright, Captain Phasma. Remember above when I said there was at least ONE villain per Star Wars playset, and then mentioned that both Vader and Boba Fett were in the ROTE playset? Here's where the whole second villain thing comes in. Phasma looks like a very interesting character; an ally of Kylo Ren with chrome armour. The character just looks awesome, and is for sure one of my favorites so far. #'General Grievous - Since we're on the topic of second villains for playsets, Grievous seems like a likely canidate to be the second prequel villain. He's the first boss fight in the game, he helps jumpstart the story, he has a Power Disc dedicated to his wheel bike from Revenge of the Sith, he can be spawned in your Toy Box to fight... I just want Grievous to be a playable character. And ''SPOILERS FOR TWILIGHT OF THE REPUBLIC PLAYSET: He plays a very small role in the playset. So, I feel like making him playable will redeem him. #'Mace Windu - '''How cool would it be to play as Mace Windu and Nick Fury side-by-side? But I'm surprised Windu isn't playable (or, at least, hasn't been confirmed yet. ;) lol). I loved Windu in the prequels, and his purple lightsaber has stuck out to me, as well as many others. And he has a team-up disc, and is also a NPC in the playset. Kind of like someone else we know... #'Lando Calrissian - 'You know you want to let Lando and Han battle it out for the true owner of the Millennium Falcon. Don't deny it. But in all seriousness, Lando's a really cool character, and it would be so fun to play as him. And who doesn't love Billy Dee Williams? #'Poe Dameron - 'Poe's the last ''Force Awakens character I'm putting on this list. From what I'm assuming, Poe is going to be the Han Solo of the sequel trilogy, and the third protagonist alongside Finn and Rey. He actually looks pretty cool, and is going to be in Episode Eight as well. So, bring on the pilot! #'Emperor Palpatine - '''This list wasn't complete without Darth Sidious. This guys is the main antagonist of the first six Star Wars movies! Sure, we had Darth Maul, Count Dooku, General Grievous, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Jabba the Hutt, Jango Fett, etc.. But Emperor Palpatine acted as the puppet master, and everyone else were his puppets. It would be so cool to see force lightning used in the game. So yes, Palpatine is the final Star Wars prediction. *'Honorable Mentions - 'Count Dooku, Jar Jar Binks, Snoke (from ''The Force Awakens), Hera Syndulla Marvel Predictions #'Ant-Man - '''Ant-Man has pretty much been confirmed, so I'm not going to go in-depth about this guy. It would be cool to see the Growth mechanics make a comeback, and I loved the Ant-Man movie, so hey, let's get Scott Lang in on this action. #'Vision - 'If you say you didn't like Vision in ''Avengers: Age of Ultron, you're lying to yourself. Despite only really appearing in the climax, Vision was an absolute TANK. He did destroy Ultron, after all. I think it would be really fun to have Vision in the game. And since he is going to be in Captain America: Civil War, you could release him as part of the Civil War marketing campaign. #'Scarlett Witch - '''I think this one is a definite. Wanda Maximoff played a pretty key role in ''Age of Ultron, so I don't see why she wouldn't be in the game. She could work very similarly to Violet, and she could manipulate foes so they get distracted during combat. #'Quicksilver - '''Yes, I know his fate in ''Age of Ultron. But, come on; who else are they going to put? Squirrel Girl? Toad? Jasper Sitwell? Deadpool? Actually, I wish Deadpool would come to the game. But anyway, Quicksilver. Some may argue that Quicksilver is a photo copy of Dash. But ''we can rebuild him. We have the technology. We can make him better than he was. Better, stronger, faster. '' *Honorable Mentions - '''Black Panther, Dr. Strange, Winter Soldier, Deadpool Disney Predictions #'Dipper - 'With ''Gravity Falls ''being one of the most requested franchises for Disney Infinity, it only makes sense that Dipper would come to the game. I'm not a dedicated ''Gravity Falls viewer, but from what I've seen, Dipper is an entertaining character. There's only one other character who surpasses him in my personal entertainment, and that's... #'Mabel - '''That's right. Like I previously said, I'm not a ''Gravity Falls fangirl. But Mabel is HILARIOUS. She already has her Kitten-Fists as a power disc (a power disc I happen to own), so it only makes sense that the owner of the Kitten-Fists should show up. Plus, you can't have Dipper without Mabel, and vice versa. #'Kim Possible - '''JV and Christy Carlson Romano (voice actress) have been doing some talking regarding her character and Disney Infinity, so I think Kim is a definite for 4.0, but I don't think it's a stretch to say she'll make it into 3.0. I'd love to see Ron Stoppable, but I doubt he'll be showing up. But, at least we're getting Kim Possible! #'Darkwing Duck - 'We've already been taught that when there's trouble, you call DW. Darkwing Duck was supposed to be playable, but got trashed in favor of Olaf (who I love, but I agree is overrated). DW does have some power discs and such in 2.0, and got his own Toy Box Challenge on Toy Box TV, so I think Darkwing Duck, like Kim Possible, is a definite for 4.0, but it wouldn't be too difficult to bring him to the 3.0 crew. #'Baloo - 'Who doesn't want to see this guy appear in 3.0? I think the inclusion of Baloo will please both old and new fans; those who grew up with the original ''Jungle Book, and those who will (probably) fall in love with the upcoming remake. Plus, this gives them an oppertunity to throw in some more Disney Afternoon stuff with a TaleSpin costume change for Baloo. Now, I'm not going to include Mowgli because he may be considred "too similar" to Spot from The Good Dinosaur, but we at least have to get Baloo. #'Kermit the Frog - '''Who wouldn't want to put this guy on the base and hear "Hi-ho! Kermit the Frog here!" when he pops up in game? So yeah, Kermit will be the first of five Muppets I think could show up in the game. The new show aired last night (which I found to be very funny), and these guys would be a perfect fit for the game anyway. They're zany, wacky, crazy... just amazing! I LOVED ''Muppets from Space and The Muppets Take Manhattan when I was younger, and I was BEYOND excited when they announced The Muppets and Muppets Most Wanted. So yeah, bring on Kerm! #'Mrs. Piggy - '''Kermit is an iconic character on his own, but everyone knows he and Piggy go together very well. Man, I could think of so much Muppet stuff they could put in the game; they already have the Electric Mayhem bus, Lew Zealand's throwing fish, The S.S. Swinetrek from the ''Pigs in Space sketch from The Muppet Show, the Interpol car from Muppets Most Wanted, Muppets cast members.. Why not throw in some Muppet figures? Piggy could use karate moves, and her Special Move could be that perfume/spray thing she used in Muppets from Space to make that security guard do what she wanted. That could easily be used against enemies and other players alike! #'Animal - '''Speaking of the Electric Mayhem... Animal is a character I think is perfect for ''Disney INFINITY. While he is not my favorite member of the Electric Mayhem (that title will belong to Floyd Pepper forever and always), he sure is entertaining. His Special Move could be taken from The Muppet Movie, when he tested out Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker's experiment and he turned into a giant. Giant Animal would be SO MUCH FUN to play as! As for regular Animal, he could throw his drumsticks or something. But still, Animal! #'Gonzo the Great - '''Better known as a "whatever", Gonzo is also one of the most entertaining Muppets. He, like Animal, is crazy; a perfect fit for ''INFINITY. For his Special Move, he could shoot out of his cannon and launch himself as enemies. Just to put the icing on the cake, they could make a Costume Change disc where Gonzo could change into his cannon suit (just look up "Gonzo the Great" on Google Images, you'll see what I mean). #'Fozzie Bear - '''The last Muppet I will be putting on this list is none other than Fozzie Bear, everyone's favorite bear comedian! I always though Fozzie was one of the funniest Muppets (I know, I know; I've said that a lot of these Muppets were entertaining). Like Mickey and Donald, Fozzie could throw an array of things at enemies; his props! Rubber chickens, his hat, and many more. His Special Move, like Piggy, could come from ''Muppets from Space; everyone used the Rubber Ducky Invisibility Spray given to them by Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, but Fozzie's wore off a bit quicker than others, and that was because he washed his hands, so only his hands were visible. I need to get to the point, so what I'm saying is that Fozzie's Special Move could be his whole body turning invisible, except his hands. And that's the last Muppet on this list! #'The Mad Hatter - '''A lot of people are saying Alice should be made a figure to promote the upcoming ''Alice Through The Looking Glass, but wouldn't the Mad Hatter be more of a fun character to play as? They could go for the cartoon look or the Tim Burton incarnation of the character. It wouldn't matter, because whichever one they choose, they could easily make the opposite a Costume Change. And if they go with the Burton look, that makes a third Johnny Depp portrayal to appear in the game! #'Moana - '''By the time the film comes out, 4.0 might be already out, but who cares? I'm actually pretty excited for this movie because of The Rock, but let's get to the point. Moana would be very fun to play as; that spear from the concept art of the film would be a unique choice for a weapon. I don't know a whole lot about this character, but it would still be fun to play as her. And now, last, but certainly not least... #'Indiana Jones - 'While I don't think Dr. Jones should be considered a Disney Original (maybe a Lucasfilm Exclusive or something unique), I think it would be a lot of fun to play as him in the game. It was a nice surprise to see him as a secret character in ''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, and it could be done in a similar fashion! Who wouldn't be PUMPED to see a reveal trailer of Indy running from the boulder Raiders of the Lost Ark style and end up in the middle of a Toy Box with Rocket Racoon, Aladdin, and Chewbacca? I know I would be excited. So yeah, my last prediction will be the second Harrison Ford portayal we'd see in game. *'''Honorable Mentions - '''Flynn Rider, Goofy, Kristoff, Chernaborg Category:Blog posts